When the truth came out
by FrancesL
Summary: Rouge and bobby two months after "Dumb girl".Rouge love's Bobby but when she see's John....


Author:Anyanka_Anya2003 Email:Anyanka_Anya2003@y... URL: Rating:Pg. Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot and or the love triangle!! Thank you for reading this!! Distribution:You want it??Take it!!!But give me credit!!!! Pairing:John/Rouge and Bobby/Rouge Summary:This is part like a part three of "Dumb Girls" For the people who liked it I hope you like this one as well.It's a little different because it does not have a song but Meh!It's like a start to a new one using the plot from "Dumb Girls" Author Notes:all I ask is that you enjoy this story.I worked hard on it.No hate mail please!!!thank you!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Two months had pass and now Rouge and Bobby could walk with John and know that he was not going to kill them both.It had been a long time in the running but Now the three were friend's. Rouge loved Bobby more than word's could say and never wanted him to leave her."Somthing's will Remain the same...I hope we are one of them" Rouge said wile looking out her window and the cortyard.She signed and turned away from her window, Looking around her room with a tore heart.Kitty enters and says "What Are you doing?." "Nothing...Just thinking" "About what??"Kitty asked wile jumping onto her bed "Come on Rouge!Tell me!" "About Bobby" She said sitting down, "And John..." She trailed off with a sign. "What about them??Are you gonna you know...",She looked down,"Break up with Bobby?" "Oh god no...Well I don't know.... Maybe...No...I don't know..It's just lately I keep looking at John and I feel like it's not. Over between us....." Rouge exclaimed wile she dropped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Oh well then maby you just need to talk to John.Imean you guy's just kind of moved on and never really worked it out.Maby that's what you need.To talk and move on."Kitty smiled and said "And what better place to talk then tonight after Bobby leaves to go to the **Giggle** Science fair" "Well....."Rouge bit her lip and smiled "Ok" "Ill take care of it all" Kitty said with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Bobby and John said in the kitchen eating ice cream. "So man" John said "Looking ford to the science fair?" "Ya I guess..." Bobby looked up and said "But I think im gonna spend so much time worrying about Rouge" "Well me and Kitty and her are gonna go see a movie tonight" He smiled, "So I think she will be ok for tonight." "Cool"Bobby looked around and thought *Oh great John and Rouge are going to see a movie.How come she never told me...*As Bobby dwelled on this thought he look wounded.  
  
~*~  
  
"..Sort of like a wounded animal.."John told Kitty, "Maby we shouldn't go..I mean I just patched things up with him...I don't want it to go down hill" "Oh my god John ,im gonna be there! ok not really but for all he know's i am!Movie Rember!" "Right......"John smiled;" It will be just me and Rouge.... Together" He turned and said over his sholder "Thanks Kittly" And walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well here we are" John said leading Rouge into the Dinning room,"Kitty made some good food!And took like half of it!" They laughed together. "Wow John it's Fantastic" Rouge said taking in the Romantic atmosphere, "It's perfect" "No Rouge it's not" John looked at her into her eye's,His eye's searching for something," It's not perfect because we are not together......" He trailed off and looked at her. "Oh god John" Rouge said turning away from him"Nothing Is as it should be..." She said with a sign. "Do you know what day it is?"He asked her wile looking at her back. "April 4th.Why?"She said turning to face him. "Today would have been our Anniversary.." He said trailing off.Rouge started to cry and just wanted to melt into the floor. "Oh John..I wish it was" She said between sobs, "I really wish it was.You have no idea how much It kills me to not be with you" Rouge fell to her knees and sat on the floor crying.John dropped down beside her and wrapped his arms around her "Shhh.Dont cry Hun. It's ok." And there they sat, Rouge Crying,John holding her.  
  
~*~  
  
John had carried Rouge to her room and put her to bed.He was sitting in a chair beside the bed looking at her with love in his heart.*I told her we could be together when she was ready to love me...She is"  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!! Rouge stood there listening to John talking.She was floored how could he be breaking up With her???  
  
"Why"She she said starting to cry.  
  
"I just...you still love Bobby...When you are ready to love me,Then maybe we can get back together.."John trailed off and walked away from Rouge leaving her alone in the main room,With tears running down her face.Rouge sank down to the floor and sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
~*~ Well there you go.Im really sorry i have not posted in so long.But here is the next Chapter!I hope you like it!Please send Reviews!Thanks~Anyanka~Frances~ 


End file.
